


Flesh.

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: A/B/O, Choking, Crossdressing, D/s, Facials, Filth Kink, Gunplay, Kinks, Knifeplay, Multi, RageHappy, Somnophilia, Watersports, all the things, beardkink, dubcon?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:26:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2109900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this will either go on or get deleted. Whichever I decide. But I've noticed (mostly on FuckYeahRTFanfic who by the way, you should follow if you love RT fanfic, they do a great job of organizing and recommending stuff) that people are requesting some of the more kinky kinks (watersports, vomit, etc.) Since I am a super kink-positive person, I think this is a shame. So I decided to make this. What is this? Well hopefully it will be collection of unrelated drabbles filled to the brim with smuty smut. I'd like your input and I'd like requests. I'll do other pairings if you want. GIVE ME YOUR KINKS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Watersports With Mavin

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't like this particular kink or chapter. Don't read it. Find one you do like. Or just bail, but anyway, here you go. I think if I need to put a warning in the chapter I'll do it in the notes. So if you have triggery things, just watch for those. <3

     It started out innocent enough, Gavin was a stubborn shit that didn't want to go pee, and Michael was just an innocent bystander. Sooner rather than later though, Michael started to take notice. REALLY take notice. Gavin would go out with the group for bevs, drink too many, and end up next to Michael wriggling and gnawing on his bottom lip because he didn't want to be bothered with going to the bathroom. Michael developed an obsession with the flush that would blossom up on his cheeks, the little whimper he would let out when he finally had to give in and get up to pee. At first he had wondered why he enjoyed this, but then in the very Michael-like manner, he said 'fuck it'.

     He did feel kind of bad once he started exploiting Gavin's little quirk for his own pleasure. It was him, Gavin, Ray, and Kerry at Michael's house one evening for pizza and video games. Gavin was drinking and Michael started giving him water between drinks under the pretense of 'not wanting to deal with his hungover ass the next morning'. As the night went on they decided to put in some new to Netflix movie and just chill. Ray and Kerry sat on the floor and Michael was snuggled with Gavin on the couch. It was their thing. Platonic cuddles. Right? Maybe. Neither of them had the time to look anymore into it than that. Michael was just waiting for it, and sure enough, as soon as the first scene ends, Gavin starts to squirm. Shift, shift, wiggle, grind. This is his pattern for the first fifteen minutes. Michael pretends not to notice, just draws Gavin in closer, resisting the urge to press against the lower part of Gavin's stomach where he's so  _full._ Michael shudders at the thought and tries to calm his brain down. If he pops some wood he'll lose the squirmy shit sitting next to him.

     Gavin hits the point of having to pee where the urge calms down a bit. Michael's a bit disappointed, but he knows it will come back even stronger in a few minutes, so he tries to focus on the movie he's been ignoring for the past however long. The first little pant sends a shock wave down his spine. He glances over at Gavin, who isn't even looking at the screen anymore. His eyes are squeezed shut and he's biting his bottom lip. Letting out tiny squeaks every now and then. His rhythm is long gone. All that's left are long grinds to try and ease the ache. Michael doesn't let go of him, doesn't tell him to go, just watches as Gavin's hand twitches by his side. He's about to resort to the squeeze maneuver, a sign that he's long gone. Michael is just gazing at the sweat starting to bead up on Gavin's temple when Ray swears and pauses the movie.

      "Jesus Christ, Gavin, just go to the fucking bathroom," Ray turns to glare at Gavin, who thanks him and tears out of Michael's arms, doing a little skip-run to the bathroom. Michael looks after him and tries to imagine the face he'd make. How he'd throw his head back in pleasure as he hauls his dick out. Maybe he'd let out a quiet moan to echo along with the splashing. Maybe he let a little go in his pants before he made it. Michael has to bite his lip from letting out a tiny sound and crosses his legs to hide the little-more-than a semi he has going on. Gavin comes out of the hallway, zipping up his fly as he does so, a glazed look in his eyes.

     "Thanks, X-Ray," he murmurs and collapses back into Michael's arms on the couch. Ray rolls his eyes.

     "Just go pee when you need to dipshit. This is the only scheduled intermission though," he un-pauses the movie and Gavin goes back to cuddling up close to Michael, his eyelids droopy from the strain and release. 

     Michael is so fucked.

 

 

     It's after work and Gavin catches a ride home with Michael, but not before chugging the rest of his redbull and the glass of water on Michael's desk. Michael notices this and grins to himself. It's a good twenty minute drive to Gavin's house. Thirty if he stops for gas, and forty if traffic is bad. He bets on Gavin needing to pee in ten. Michael's assumption is right, and ten minutes later, just as they pull out of the gas station, Gavin starts to fidget. Michael notices the need escalating pretty quickly. He passes two more gas stations and Gavin doesn't say anything. He merges onto the highway and glances over at the person making all of the quiet shuffling sounds in the car. The red is starting to rise on his cheeks, and something else is starting to rise in Michael's pants, but he ignores it. Five minutes later while they're still on the highway (Michael may have taken the long way around) the panting starts. Gavin is sucking in air, wiggling, panting, repeating. It's driving Michael fucking insane. And when did he turn from a straight, laid back dude to the creeper that jerks off at night to his friend being a stubborn little shit? He decides not to dwell on that and instead nearly jerks them off of the road when he sees Gavin start thrusting into the air. They pass an exit with a rest stop. Gavin grabs his crotch a squeezes, too lost in the pressure now to care about Michael hearing his little whimpers.

    His eyes are shut and his mouth alternates between gaping open and sewn shut with his teeth. Michael almost takes the next exit out of pity, almost. He figures when Gavin wants him to stop he'll say so. But now the other man is bouncing and whimpering with a new gusto. It leaves Michael breathless. He's struck again with the overwhelming urge to push down on Gavin's bladder and see the man's eyes go wide at the extra pressure. Gavin finally swears and chokes out a few breathless words.

     "Michael, please, oh my god, pull over I'm sorry I can't hold it anymore I-" he squeaks and Michael looks over to see a tiny wet patch on the denim of Gavin's jeans. He swerves over onto the side of the road violently and watches with a full mast erection as Gavin flings the door open and hauls his dick out, tiny beads of light yellow on the tip. His knuckles are white and he lets out the most satisfied moan Michael has ever heard as he leans to the side and lets go. The sound is perverse, wet against the rocky asphalt on the side of the road. Gavin is shuddering like he's just had a mind-blowing orgasm. Michael makes sure to save every detail of this in his memory. He's going to need it as soon as he gets home. Gavin finishes and slumps back against the seat. His lips are raw and his hair is damp against his forehead. His soft dick is resting against his jeans next to the small wet spot and he blindly reaches for the door to pull it shut. He gives Michael a sheepish smile and shuts his eyes, body lax. Michael gets back onto the road and finishes the drive. Glancing too much at Gavin's dick still sitting just outside his pants.

     When Michael gets home, he immediately heads to his room and shucks his pants. He takes his aching cock in hand and furiously strokes it. He comes into his hand on the memory of Gavin's terrified face when he leaked. He feels filthy, but in all the right ways. He cleans himself up and wanders into the living room to play a game. He wonders if he and Gav will ever fuck. Would he understand Michael's kink? God he hoped the answer was yes.

 

 

 

     "Hey, Micoo," Gavin's voice whispered in Michael ear and his arms wrapped around the mans waist. Gavin was obviously drunk, but so was Michael. They were in the happy space, not too drunk to be stupid and sick, but drunk enough to where everything felt warm and fuzzy. 

     "What's up, Gavvers?" Michael kissed the Brit's messy hair and chuckled when he felt the telltale sign of Gavin squirming against him.

     "Just chugged my beer and Geoff made me drink a bunch of water," he leaned his head against Michael's chest and they tried halfheartedly to sway to the music playing over Burnie's surround sound. Gavin's wiggles got progressively worse and Michael got progressively more turned on. Normally he would at least try to hide it a little, but fuck it. He was tired of being sneaky. Plus Gavin was right there all warm and pliant and filled to the brim. "I need to pee," Gavin murmured into Michael's chest, but made no move to break free of his hold.

     "Go pee then," Michael made no move to let go of him.

     "Gonna hold it for me?" Gavin nuzzled against him. Michael's brain tried to process that sentence, died, rebooted, and came back to life with a burning desire.

     "Fuck yes," Michael let Gavin lead him by his wrist to the bathroom. Michael lifted Gavin onto the sink and came into his personal space, checking for a signal that this was okay. Gavin smiled and leaned in to capture Michael's lips with his own. Michael let out a surprised moan and leaned into Gavin, finally, FUCKING FINALLY, pressing his hand against the Brit's swollen abdomen. Gavin violently bucked his hips and bit down on Michael's lip. Gavin pulled back, his pupils blown. He was still shifting his hips against Michael.

     "Gonna have to jerk me off, get rid of this," he led Michael's hand to his prominent hard on, "so I go. I need it Michael," Gavin buried his head in Michael's neck and started nibbling. Michael just moaned and stood Gavin up. He lead him to the toilet and popped the button on Gavin's jeans. He fit his own clothed erection into the curve of Gavin's ass. He kissed Gavin's neck as he pulled hard flesh from it's confines and started slowly stroking, using some of the precum to wet the way. Gavin threw his head back and groaned, grinding into Michael's hand. Michael used his other hand to press against the bulge in Gavin's abdomen, causing the other man to cry out and shudder against him. Gavin was beautiful like this. Filthy and desperate. 

     "You're so beautiful like this," Michael voiced his thoughts.

     "I bet I'm even more beautiful bent over your bed. Might have to get new sheets though," Gavin hissed through the pleasure, "Fuck, thought I would have to piss on you for you to get the hint," he let out a long moan when Michael bit his neck harshly.

     "You knew?" Michael growled.

     "You're not exactly sneaky love. I could see your boner from space-" Gavin's sentence was cut off in a whine as his hips stuttered. Michael sped up the pace and Gavin shuddered. Michael felt the cock in his hand twitch and watched white blend in to yellow as it hit the toilet bowl. Michael rutted into Gavin's shuddering form until he heard the stream stop and saw Gavin turn around, still dripping a little. He sucked in a breath as Gavin sunk to his knees and pulled Michael's dick out of his jeans. He gave him a good few pumps before wrapping his lips around the head and slowly sucking back and forth. Michael bit the back of his arm to stifle his moans, one hand fisted in Gavin's hair. 

     "Maybe you could blow me next time, figure out how it tastes," Gavin came up for air. The image punched Michael in the gut and he hauled Gavin back onto his dick, fucking into his face as gently as he could without upsetting the other man's gag reflex. He came with a muffled shout and felt even more arousal try to burrow its way into his stomach when he saw the dribbles of cum on Gavin's chin. Filthy. That's how to describe the sight in front of him. Piss stained jeans, dick out, sex hair, glazed eyes, and cum running down his chin, Gavin Free looked like the poster boy for the word debouched. Michael grinned and helped Gavin off the floor, kissing away the remains of himself. He flushed the toilet and tucked Gavin's dick back in his jeans for him. They laced hands and opened the door to a line of three angry people, each of them a little chagrined. Michael gave an apologetic smile and Barbara just rolled her eyes.

     "Fucking mavin."

 

 

  


	2. Adventures In Sleep Fucking With Mavin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear something other than mavin is coming up next. I just have a list I'm working down. This one is Somnophilia (having sex with a sleeping person) so if that is gonna bother you with the consent issue than just don't read this one. Let me remind you that some of these will be really short. I'm liking the feedback and requests so far. Keep them coming. <3

     Michael stared at his boyfriend. Not just glanced, stared. Gavin was sleeping in his usual spread-eagle position, and Michael knew this state of restfulness wouldn't be changed for anything. That was the problem. At some point during the night, Michael had an interesting dream. Though he tried his hardest to get rid of the raging hard on playing peek-a-boo in his pj pants, it wasn't working as well as he'd hoped. So now he could sit here, waiting for Gav to wake up or go jerk it. It seemed like a waste of good boner to just get himself off when there was a warm body right next to him. He wondered if Gavin was still wet and pliant from earlier. Dare he check? Eh, fuck it. Michael gently pulled down Gavin's boxers and tossed them off the side of the bed. He took a finger and probed around Gavin's entrance. Oh God. Yep, still wet. His finger slipped in without any resistance. He let out a tiny little moan. He wanted it so bad, maybe he should just take it. Gav wouldn't mind, he was always up for sex.

     That was an interesting thought. Fucking a loose and sleeping Gavin in the dark quick and dirty was making its way up on Michael's 'yes please' list. He took another glance at the peaceful face below him. Feathered out hair and a slack jaw, he could try to fuck Gav's mouth, but the gag reflex would definitely get in the way. Michael groaned at the fantasy that was forming in his head. Gavin defenseless and open, ready for the taking. Michael would ease himself in and build up to larger thrusts, focusing on the involuntary clench of muscle around him until he couldn't hold it in anymore. Maybe Gavin would wake up during it, half delirious and at full mast. Michael bit his lip. He wanted it. Enough thinking, it was time to do. The persistent erection had yet to budge, in fact it just felt worse now than before. Michael reached for the lube, passing over the condoms. They hadn't used them in a while, so that wasn't a big deal. 

     He snapped the top on the cap and the smell of artificial flavoring hit his nostrils. Why did they buy this kind? It's not like they used lube for rimming or blowjobs. Must have been an accident. He ignored the smell of the lube and poured a generous amount onto his fingers. He took a deep breath. This was it. He was about to finger and fuck his sleeping boyfriend. He was going to cum inside of him and, here's a new thought, pass out with his softening cock still inside. No more waiting. Michael went straight in with two fingers, since one had gone in so easily. He watched Gavin's sleeping face, not even a twitch. He scissored his fingers and soon added a third. He was already longing for that tightness around his cock. He crooked his fingers to see what Gavin did when he brushed his prostate. Gavin's face scrunched a little and his hips canted just the smallest amount. Michael whined and pulled his fingers out. He used a little more lube to stroke himself. He knee walked until he was between Gavin's legs. Careful not make any sudden movements, he guided the head of his cock to that wet and ready ring of muscle. He pushed and felt Gavin start to envelope him. He bit his knuckles in an attempt to stay quiet, little breathy pants escaping his mouth.

     Gavin was still sleeping peacefully. Michael knew he was a heavy sleeper, but Jesus. He was halfway in when he couldn't handle the slow drag anymore. He bottomed out with a final thrust, checking Gavin's face again. A little indent in the middle of his forehead was the only sign of distress. He decided to throw caution to the wind and started fucking into Gavin harder. The sound of his skin slapping against Gavin's ass was loud and perverse in the dark silence. Sweat started to bead up on his forehead, and pleasure curled in his gut. This was lovely, Gavin was so quiet and easy. Michael felt like he was using him, and it felt great. Gavin was his. His to fuck. His to love. It was fucking wonderful. The little moans that his hand had been stifling were starting to make their way up, but he didn't care. He was getting close, heat spreading from his cheeks to his chest and down into his groin. In and out, push and pull. He fucked into Gavin harder and harder until he heard a little gasp. He looked down at Gavin's face, eyes wide, pupils blown. His dick was hard, had been growing ever since Michael brushed his prostate. Michael wanted to stop, really he did. Try and explain the situation, but his body was so close. It felt like if he stopped now he would surely die. 

    A guttural moan escaped Gavin's lips. An extremely loud sound, especially in the silence surrounding them. Michael kept up his rough pace, grabbing the sleepy man's legs and pulling them over his shoulders to get a deeper angle.

    "Michael, Michael, Michael," Gavin chanted his name on every exhalation in a voice quivering with pleasure. Gavin's hands gripped for purchase, but Michael pinned them back down beside Gavin's head, probably cutting off circulation, letting his legs fall into the crooks of Michael's elbows. Michael was right there, one last glance at the hazy sleep glaze in Gavin's eyes had him thrusting in as deeply as possible. He came on a hiss, head thrown back and curls damp, and collapsed onto Gavin. "Michael?" Gavin whimpered. Michael grunted in response, satiated and sleepy. "Michael, I need to cum," Gavin rubbed his dick against Michael's hip. "I need it, Michael," Michael just laid there. Gavin eventually got the hint and started grinding. Little pants and moans escaping him before Michael felt something warm and slick appear between them. He smiled into Gavin's shoulder and felt himself start to drift off. "Aren't you going to pull out?" Gavin was too awake for someone who just woke up to an orgasm. Michael just grunted again and Gavin sighed. "We're gonna be sticky tomorrow," another noncommittal noise. Gavin eventually just groaned and fell asleep with Michael on top of him and inside of him.


	3. You're Disgusting. I'm Into It. Starring Joelay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got an ask for armpit things. Which is creative. So. Yeah, here's this. Hopefully I got it vaguely right. This is going better than expected. I've gotten several prompts on tumblr and like two here. You can request there (spoonslicerainbowface) or here if you want. Keep them coming. <3

      Ray jumped when three harsh knocks sounded on his door. Who was here? He was pretty certain he'd told everyone of his plan to spend the past three days binging first person shooters and marinating in his own filth. That last one had happened on accident. Thursday was too hectic to take a shower. Friday was the end of the week and he wasn't going anywhere after work, so he said fuck it. It was now Sunday evening and he was pretty sure he smelled like a middle school locker room. He paused the game and sat up. He'd been in the same spot for so long there was a nice mold of his ass carved into the couch cushion. A quick glance at the coffee table covered in empty redbull and snacks, and another at his reflection in the TV screen further pushed the fact that he was so not prepared for company. His white tank was stained with something yellow-orange he didn't want to think about. His basketball shorts hung low on his hips, and his face was scruffy.

      It wasn't a pretty picture. There was the knocking again, and Ray sighed. He took a quick pit sniff and recoiled. Yeah, whoever was here would need to leave immediately. He took a quick peek through the peep-hole. Oh shit. Joel was out there in all his fucking attractive glory just checking his phone. Ray winced, he didn't want Joel to see him like this. They weren't exactly dating, more like tiptoeing around each other and occasionally making out on Ray's couch, but still. He took a deep breath and opened the door. A huge smile broke across the older man's face and he threw his arms open, going in for a hug.

     "Ray! I didn't know if you were here," Joel wrapped his arms around Ray's stiff form. Ray was praying to whoever would listen that he could just disappear. Or maybe Joel had a cold. Or had recently gone blind. Alas, the universe wasn't feeling very generous and Joel pulled his face back and took a deep whiff of Ray. "That is powerful," he had an amused smirk on his face.

      "I'm sorry, I just," Ray motioned to his little filth nest and shrugged, looking down at his feet.

      "It's fine. You look so," Joel trailed off, "manly."

      "Manly?" Ray let out a surprised laugh, "I was gonna go with 'disgusting' but hey, I'll take it."

      "It's kinda sexy," Joel grinned and buried his face right at the crook of Ray's armpit. He took a long whiff and came back up with a dark heat in his eyes. "This is weird isn't it?" Joel chuckled and threaded his fingers in Ray's greasy hair. The air felt thin and Ray swallowed a gulp when he realized how close they .were.

      "Definitely, but I'm into it," Ray gave Joel a sly grin and reached up to give him a peck on the lips. Joel shut the door behind him and untangled from Ray to walk farther into the apartment. Ray pouted at the loss of contact and followed Joel to his gamer nest. Joel turned around and raised an eyebrow.

      "Have you moved from here at all this weekend?"

      "Do pee breaks count?" Joel shook his head and laughed. 

      "You're fucking filthy," Joel practically purred those words as he stalked back over to Ray. There was an excited gleam in his eyes and the younger man felt mesmerized. "I think I should fuck you senseless, get you even dirtier. Maybe then I'll make you shower. It'll be shame though, my cum would be great addition to your filth," he ran a finger up Ray's chin and tilted his head back to place a sweet kiss on his lips. Ray was pretty sure he'd died at some point and this was a weird version of heaven. His dick was a little more than interested in the words pouring out of Joel's mouth.

       "Oh my god, yes," Ray fisted his hands in Joel's shirt and deepened the kiss. He should skip four showers in a row more often. Joel broke away to nibble down his neck. Ray felt him taking in deep breaths and shuddered at the sensation. Joel yanked on his arms and tossed him down on the couch. Ray let out a little whimper and reached to take his shirt off. Joel was on him in a second, kissing all the new exposed flesh and leaving little red marks that would bruise up in a few minutes. Joel made his way down to Ray's shorts and pulled them off in one tug. Ray hissed when his bare cock hit the cool air. Underwear during a gaming marathon? Please. He was kinda glad he'd ignored the things. He couldn't handle the layers between the two of them now, let alone another. Joel took him in hand and buried his face in Ray's curls, smelling more of the primal heat and musk coming off of the younger man.

      "Please tell me I can fuck you," Joel moaned and started little ministrations on the tip of Ray's dick with his tongue. 

      "Fuck yes, Joel, anything," Ray bucked and grabbed onto Joel's hair, breaking the product bonds and bunching it in his fists. Joel grinned and went further down, sucking and licking Ray until he was close to the tipping point.

      "Where's your lube?" Joel pulled off with a pop and Ray groaned.

      "Way the fuck in the bedroom."

      "Be right back," Joel gave him a quick kiss and slapped his ass. Ray palmed his dick and waited until Joel came back with a little bottle in his hand and a condom packet. He climbed back over Ray and set his new spoils down. Joel pushed a hand through his hair and started taking off his own clothes. Ray admired the contours of his body and reached out to trace the plains of his chest. Joel smiled and pressed their bare skin together. Ray felt his dick pressing against his thigh and groaned. 

      "Do something," he whined. Joel chuckled and mouthed at his collar.

      "Patience."

      "Fuck patience," Ray locked their lips together in a rough battle of tongue and teeth. Joel started moving his body further up Ray's until he was right over his chest.

      "This is a weird request, but can I fuck your armpit?" Joel's face was serious and Ray raised an eyebrow. 

      "Whatever floats your boat," he grinned at Joel's face, red and extremely turned on. At first it felt strange. Joel lifted Ray's arm and put his dick against the crook there. He lowered it and Ray squeezed his arm tight against his side. Joel let out a little noise of pleasure and Ray reached down to his own cock when the other man started rocking his hips into the filthy nooks of Ray's body. The filthiness of it was what got to him. That and the desperate little huffs of pleasure Joel was making. Ray felt his muscles clench as lust built in his belly and hot release spilled onto his own hand. He heard Joel groan above him and saw him pull out of his armpit, furiously jerking his own cock and aiming at Ray's chest. Joel came with a deep groan and spilled all over him. If Ray felt dirty before, this was a whole new level. Joel grinned and took one more giant inhalation. 

      "You need a shower."

      "I just want you to know that that was the strangest sex I've ever had, and if you don't come get in the shower with me so we can have soapy buttsex I might explode," Ray grinned and made grabby hands at Joel's face to pull him down into a kiss.

      "I think the shower can wait a few hours. I'm just going to fuck you again and make you dirty all over," Joel ran a hand down his chest and smeared the cum cooling there. 

      "How do I look?" Ray chuckled as Joel sat back to admire his handiwork.

      "Fucking filthy. I love it."


End file.
